


Just Maybe

by Lil_A_Writes



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: I did this for a challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_A_Writes/pseuds/Lil_A_Writes
Summary: A Short I wrote for an OTP Challenge this one is for your characters on a date but it's hardly even that lol.





	Just Maybe

"Primrose?" Cyrus asked as everyone else had gone up to their Inn rooms to sleep and to prepare for the next day. "Hmm?" Primrose turned back to Cyrus and spotted his flushed face looking away from her. "Wh-where would yo-you take your lov-love-lover out on a d-date?"

Cyrus had been stuttering because of his flushed face but, this was normal for him. No one even knew about his Relationship with Olberic so this was hard for him to ask.

 

"Oh. Well, considering who I think you're talking about, and how they don't particularly like random things in particular maybe you two could just come to the Tavern? Tomorrow night?" Primrose suggested to the young man who was trying hide his feelings by pulling his cloak up his cheeks. "Go for it, I'm sure Olberic will appreciate it." Primrose gave a glance that literally said 'I know your secret, but don't worry I know how to keep secrets'. Cyrus had made a mental note to thank her profusely later.

He headed up to the room he and Olberic were sharing. It was that moment when Cyrus felt grateful for the fact Tressa was a cheep-skate so they shared a room without anyone asking any questions. After removing his cloak, his boats and his waistcoat, he laid down and approached Olberic. "Hello Cyrus." Olberic said rather tiredly, it seems he woke up from his slumber just to see him. "Ah- Olberic, I'd like to discuss a few things with you, over drinks, how does to the tavern sound? Tomorrow night?" Cyrus asked with a soft and gentle voice as Olberic slowly breathed. "Sure." Olberic said as gently cradled Cyrus in his arms, that made the scholar sleep much more easily. 

At last, night had desended upon the world and greeted everyone with a sudden burst of wind and snow so most headed straight up to the inn and Prim gave Cyrus another wink for good luck then also headed to the Inn while Olberic and Cyrus headed to the tavern. As they got closer, more loud noises of laughter were apparent. The walk was silent but they held each others hand each step of the way.

At last they reached the tavern and sat down at a table. "So, Cyrus, what is it that you wanted to say." Olberic said as he stared at the stage inside, Adriana was performing as the drinks were flowing. "I don't think we should hide this anymore." Cyrus said, feeling a rush of blood pulling up to his cheeks. "Hide what, exactly?" Olberic asked as he extended his hand to Cyrus and brushed against his flushed cheeks, only making them even more flushed. "You, me. Us." Cyrus said quietly and quickly so not many people would understand what was going on.

Olberic let out a soft and somewhat deep chuckle. "Oh Cyrus, it's hardly a secret. Primrose, H’annit, Therion and Alfyn all know about our relationship." Olberic asked Cyrus to move closer to him, placing an arm around him shoulder. "But how, Primrose told me she knew how to keep secrets?" Cyrus was genuinely confused and was going to chase Primrose down with his staff later. "H'aanit knew from smell, Therion must have caught us kissing because he freaked out and told Alfyn but other than that everyone's lips are sealed." Olberic answered slowly hoping he would understand. 

Olberic then pulled Cyrus in for a gentle kiss, Cyrus was only slightly annoyed because of how light it was but the contact made his heart flutter all the same. "Thanks for that, dear." Cyrus had whispered into his ear as they left the tavern and then headed to the Inn.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it's short, really really short and I cannot tag well at all, this was posted to my shoppers nation Amino account and will be cross-casted to Octopath Traveler Amino.


End file.
